


Hunting the Rare Tiger (The Rocky Remix)

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Multi, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol makes Casey stupid. And horny, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting the Rare Tiger (The Rocky Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revieloutionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hunting the Rare Tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313249) by [Revieloutionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne). 



> Yes, the original fic was a lead-in to a punchline. And yes, I kept the punchline :)

Casey knew he'd had a little too much to drink. But hey, it was New Year's Eve, right? And if you couldn't indulge on New Year's Eve while watching Camille sit on Jarrod's lap and kiss him, when could you?

Standing carefully, Casey waited to make sure he wasn't going to fall before making his way into the Jungle Karma Pizza kitchen. He'd had enough of watching the two of them together. Had enough torture for one night.

Leaning against the island in the kitchen, he put his head in his hands.

Only alcohol could have kept him from noticing someone coming in behind him, but Casey jumped when a hand landed on his back.

"Are you all right?" Jarrod asked, leaning over him.

"Uh, fine." Casey could feel the hand on his back like a scorching flame. He stood up, trying to move away, but there really wasn't anywhere to go.

"Are you certain?" Jarrod leaned closer, peering into his eyes.

Casey blinked a few times. "You," he said, "are drunk."

"Yes." Jarrod thought about it. "I probably am."

It was difficult to focus on a face that was so close. Casey was pretty sure there was something weird here, but... "Me too. I’m drunk too."

"I know."

Casey opened his mouth to reply, which is when Jarrod leaned even closer and kissed him.

Jarrod tasted like the weird but good cocktail RJ had created. Casey licked the inside of Jarrod's mouth, chasing the flavor of coconut.

Moaning, Jarrod grabbed Casey's shoulders and Casey leaned into the solid warmth.

There was definitely something Casey was supposed to remember, he thought hazily as Jarrod leaned their bodies together. And then Jarrod tugged on his hand and they were tripping up the stairs.

At some point, Jarrod ended up sitting on the top step with Casey straddling him. Casey wished he'd worn a looser pair of pants.

Finally they stumbled into a bedroom and fell onto the bed, struggling out of bits of clothing as they rolled around.

"Wanted this," Jarrod mumbled against Casey's chest. "Wanted you."

Casey tried to get a grip on Jarrod, but the other man couldn't stay still, couldn't seem to decide what he wanted to touch.

Growling in frustration, Casey rolled on top and grabbed Jarrod's wrists. Which is when the ropes tied to the bedposts caught his eye.

His Boy Scout troop leader probably hadn't intended his knot-tying skills to be used for this purpose, but Casey was glad he knew how to tie a hasty but solid slip knot.

He'd thought Jarrod might object, but he smiled broadly, putting his other wrist into position.

Now that he'd tied the other man, a bit of the drunken haze dissipated and Casey paused. Then Jarrod stretched, his broad chest leading down to a firm stomach, strong legs bracketing a very attractive erection.

Casey ran his hands over Jarrod's chest, enjoying the way he tugged on the ropes but couldn't interfere.

Fingers trailing down, Casey made Jarrod arch his back and whimper in an amazingly sexy way. (Casey hadn't even known a whimper could be sexy.)

After some indeterminate amount of time, Jarrod began lifting his hips, trying to get friction. "Please," he said.

It was a thrill Casey had never even fantasized about. The lion, the powerful body and indomitable will beneath him, pleading with him.

He couldn't resist any longer, bringing their cocks together and stroking firmly. "Oh my god," Casey said as Jarrod threw his head back. Leaning in, Casey bit the side of Jarrod's neck, causing the most amazing moan.

"So good," Casey murmured before licking Jarrod's neck.

Despite all the alcohol in their systems, it wasn't long before they were both coming, Jarrod's body arched, arms straining against the ropes, every muscle standing out.

Casey collapsed on the bed, thoughts still a muddle, if a completely sated muddle. Jarrod's breath was still coming fast and Casey stroked his side in a soothing motion. Jarrod was so beautiful like this. So beaut—

Abruptly Casey remembered what he'd been trying to think of. Slowly he looked around the room, filled with Jarrod's things...and Camille's.

Before it even consciously registered, Casey was on his feet, dragging on just enough clothing to stumble out of the room and across the main space to a shower.

* * *

Casey wasn't sure how long he stood under the pounding hot water, as grateful as ever for the amazing water pressure.

He stuck his whole head under a few times, shaking the water out of his face until his head felt marginally clearer.

He'd had sex with Jarrod, Casey thought carefully. Granted they both had been drunk, but not drunk enough to excuse what he'd done with one of his students. And granted he'd been ~~in love with~~ attracted to Jarrod since about 5 seconds after he fought off Dai Shi, but that still didn't excuse what he'd done.

It was made so much worse by the fact he was ~~in love with~~ attracted to Camille just as much. The thought of hurting her made his gut churn even more than the alcohol.

Finally he decided he couldn't hide in the shower any longer and he stepped out, grabbing a towel and scrubbing his head.

"Nice," an amused female voice said.

Casey almost dropped the towel before swiftly wrapping it around himself.

Camille leaned against the inside of the door and eyed him. "I suppose I can understand why he jumped the gun."

"What?"

Camille sighed. "Jarrod was supposed to wait for me, but he got impatient."

"What?"

"Although I suppose his impatience is why I need to tie him up in the first place, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"You...he..." Casey's head was swimming again.

Camille laughed. "Did you think the ropes were there by coincidence?"

Wait a minute...the ropes. Casey nearly fell over. "Oh my god, I left him—"

"No worries. I released him a few minutes ago. I told him to wait while I fixed the mess he made with you."

"Er, right. I’m sorry. I shouldn't have—I hope you'll forgive—"

Camille stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him until he was thoroughly light-headed. "The mess he made," she said carefully while he tried to keep the towel from slipping, "was not waiting for me."

"Waiting."

"We felt you'd be too stunned if we both approached you. He was supposed to take you to our room and talk to you, while waiting for me."

Casey shook his head. Alcohol had never caused hallucinations before, but when cocktails made by RJ were involved, anything was possible.

"You don't believe me."

"Why would you...you're happy."

"We are, but we would be happier with you."

"Me? But I'm...I'm your master. It's not..."

Camille stepped back, which gave his brain a moment to clear. Then she smiled at him. "You really think you're our master?"

"Er...I..."

She laughed. Not the slightly nasty laugh that had meant she had some new attack on the Rangers planned, but the true laugh she'd developed since following Jarrod. "That's adorable, Casey. We learn from you but you're not our master."

"Oh." He wasn't quite sure what to do with that information.

Her smile dropped and she looked him in the eyes. "We need you, Casey. We want you. We're good together, Jarrod's strength and my brains, but we need your heart."

Without thinking, Casey's hand rose to his chest.

She burst out laughing again. "Not literally."

He felt his face flush. "I knew that. But..."

"What saved Jarrod from Dai Shi? What convinced both of us to join the final battle? Your heart, your compassion, your unshakeable belief that we could be _more_."

It was impossible to believe that the two he'd been attract...the two he loved could love him back. "You're sure."

"Of course." Camille turned to open the door, then looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "Face it, tiger. You just hit the _jackpot_."

\--end--


End file.
